daisy_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Daisy
Daisy Nicole Peterson is a fictional character created by Xavier Haven for his series, Dais''y who finds herself falling in love with her dream girl, literally. She will be portrayed by Melanie Tornroth in the 2017, second season of Fox (Web Series). SPOILERS AHEAD!!!!! Character Daisy is the main character in the series. She is seventeen years old, a little shy and is secretly a lesbian. At age four she met her best friend, Fox, in her dreams. They would meet when she fell asleep for six years until her tenth birthday where Fox then left without an explanation. Seven years later, Fox returns to find that Peterson has changed and has forgotten how to believe in the world around her and more importantly herself. After Fox left, Peterson’s parents got a divorce and she went to two funerals for her grandmother and cousin. Peterson often blames the divorce for her lack of faith in relationships in general but Haven alludes that “all three events happening one after another is what lead to Daisy’s insecurities”. In contrast to her real best friend, Bethany Wagner, who wants high school to last forever, Peterson wants to get as far away from it as possible. Through out the first season, she rarely speaks of her classes or school projects with the exception of her English paper that was about dreams in the fourth chapter, “Dreaming is Believing”. The paper coincided with the events of which were happening around her where she was constantly visiting Fox in her dreams and questioning what she believed was real. Haven describes Daisy as a girl who “was in the process of forgetting who she was but is suddenly reminded. She’s trying to run away from her problems by going to college and the last thing she wanted (at the time) was a reason to look back, which is where Fox comes in.” Fox is the reason Daisy begins to change. In the beginning of book one, she was very stubborn, held grudges and never forgave anyone which was a contradiction to her nature as she was a person who was running from her past while still holding on to its memories. Through out the book, Fox slowly and patiently helps Daisy with the process of letting go and forgiving that by the end she has significantly changed but she still holds on to some issues. She has two real best friends, Bethany Wagner and Priscilla Lambert , who are the total opposite of one another. Peterson firmly stands in the middle of both their personalities. All three of them have watched their parents divorce and that is what ultimately brought them together. They are considered a ‘tripod’ by the schools ‘it’ girl and cheer captain, Rebecca Spears . Also revealed by Spears, they also gave her the impression that they believed they were smarter than her crowd in episode seven, “Foxes and Bunnies”. Daisy’s friendship with Rebecca wasn’t exactly friendly in the beginning. During their freshman year of high school, Spears stuck putty in Peterson’s hair because she was bored. This stuck with Peterson for the rest of her high school career (so far). After the Halloween chapter, Daisy accidentally walked in on Spears having a smooch fest with another girl in chapter eight, “Hang Your Costume in the Closet”. Peterson’s grudge takes a slight turn as she begins to relate to Spears and actually tries to see the world from her point of view, however, her grudge is a little too strong to let go of just yet. This is a major change in her character since the beginning of the series. By the end of Book Two, they are very close friends and possibly even more. Daisy also becomes interested in Rebecca's life due to her relationship with the mysterious motorcycle girl who she believes is Fox in real life. Also in Book Two, Daisy finally feels comfortable enough to sleep with Fox and they share a romantic night together but after this point in their relationship Daisy wants more from Fox. As Daisy entertains the idea of coming out to her friends and family, she starts to realize that having a relationship with Fox will be harder to live with and explain, afterall how do you explain that you are not only in love with a dream girl but also sleeping with her? Daisy comes out to her friends when her mother was in the hospital getting a breast cyst removed that was questionable. They accept her and Rebecca. This makes Daisy happy and hopeful and places even more pressure on Fox to confirm whether or not she is real and if they can have a normal life together giving her an ultimatum to be her prom date. This frustrates Fox and she leaves her on Valentine's Day. Book Three starts two weeks after the last chapter of Book 2. Daisy hasn't seen or spoken to Fox during that time and prom is coming up. She is heartbroken and confused why it would be so unreasonable to have questions and ask for more. During this time she and Rebecca get closer and almost kiss but are interupted when Rebbeca's phone rings. Rebecca explains it's the girl on the motorcycle. It is confirmed in Book 2 that Rebecca is not dating this woman and that she is a year older than the two girls. Daisy becomes obsessed with meeting her as being away from Fox has filled her head with crazy scenarios. She needs to know if the woman is Fox. Rebecca promises a meet up and reveals that the womans name is Mina Abrams who lives in the city in a studio apartment down the street from her university. Daisy still believes she is Fox. Finally prom arrives and Daisy has yet to see Fox or Mina. She attends the dance alone due to her broken heart but just as she attempts to ditch the dance Fox appears in a beautiful red dress, taking her breath away. Nothing else matters to Daisy and she runs into her arms and they kiss and have their first dance together but it is later revealed to be a dream. This breaks Daisy's heart into even more shattered pieces and her soul begins to lose faith again. When Rebecca offers to take Daisy to meet Mina, Daisy jumps to the offer as she feels she will get more answers. They meet and Daisy discovers she isn't Fox after all. When Rebecca leaves to put more money in the parking meter, Daisy notices Mina's maroon bracelet with the word DREAM on it. She mentions it and Mina playfully jokes that she gets crazy dreams every once in a while. Daisy also jokes that she dreams of a girl named Fox. This causes a serious reaction from Mina for she too dreamt of woman named Fox. The two exchange numbers to talk more and meet behind Rebecca's back. Mina explains to Daisy that she believed her dream was so real that she actually thought their history was a part of hers and that she is currently searching for Fox as she is also convinced that Fox is real. Daisy realizes that if she doesn't learn to let Fox go, she'll be just like Mina and search the world for an imaginary woman. When Fox and Daisy meet again, they have a serious talk about their future and Fox offers her the chance to stay but staying has a price: she'll have to stay there forever. Daisy seriously considers it but after coming out to her father and her future step mother, she is convinced that real life won't be so bad as they reacted very happily. She isn't ready to leave her life after all which is the ultimate turn about for her character from the first time we meet her. Daisy decides to let Fox go and live her life whether it'd be good or bad. Leaving Fox forever was the saddest day of her life but it was also her most proudest. Daisy's departure from the Dream World leaves Fox completely heartbroken but also happy that she has completely changed into a better human being and ultimately an adult. Their bittersweet ending has made Daisy a stronger person as the series ends with her accepting her diploma. Relationship(s) Brian Whittaker Dated briefly but were never a couple. Fox Her first love, first relationship, first girlfriend and first sexual encounter. Fox is Daisy's true love and the one person she can never truly have. Their relationship is an ideal first- love experience for Daisy but a heartbreaking departure for Fox. Throughout their romance, Fox always guided Daisy with her real world experiences through her dreams. As Daisy makes her way in and out of the Dream World , together they create a romantic bond that could never break, however, Fox's secrets of her origin and whether or not she is real push Daisy away to the point where she decides to leave and never come back so she can live her life the way she was meant to. Daisy believes Fox is her soul mate but the fact that they aren't from the same world makes things complicated and although it was a painful ending for Fox it was also just as tragic for Daisy for she made the decision to leave when she was asked to stay. Rebecca Spears Daisy’s friendship with Rebecca wasn’t exactly friendly in the beginning. During their freshman year of high school, Spears stuck putty in Peterson’s hair because she was bored. This stuck with Peterson for the rest of her high school career (so far). After the Halloween episode, Daisy accidentally walked in on Spears having a smooch fest with another girl in chapter eight, “Hang Your Costume in the Closet”. Peterson’s grudge takes a slight turn as she begins to relate to Spears and actually tries to see the world from her point of view, however, her grudge is a little too strong to let go of just yet. This is a major change in her character since the beginning of the series. By the end of Book Two, they are very close friends and possibly even more. They almost kiss and from Book 2 to Book 3 they become more flirty together. Appearance Daisy has described herself as this: ''“I’m not a big ‘look at me’ kinda’ girl. Mostly because I wear glasses and you know what they say about girls who wear glasses! My long dark hair reaches my shoulder blades. I usually keep it to one side, resting it on my right shoulder. If someone puts putty in my hair I’ll know it! Plus, it’s nice to feel the breeze hit your neck when it comes. My grayish blue eyes, I feel, are hidden by the lens of my glasses. I don’t have a tan, my skin is fair and I have to constantly put on sunscreen to avoid nasty burns. My height? Eh… it’s average, I hope. I’m not as tall as Rebecca Spears, a beautiful 5’8”.” Peterson was meant to look this way on purpose by Haven, “She has to look as if she has the features to look gorgeous that set her apart from the rest but hasn’t realized it yet. The goal wasn’t to make her absolutely beautiful, as through out the first season you’re getting to know her, the goal was to make her looks parallel to her personality the beginning; someone who has the ability to be extraordinary but lacks the faith to do it. As the series progresses, so will Daisy’s appearance.”